


Upgrade(s)

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Absurd Amounts of Flirting, M/M, Multi, final fantasy xv exchange 2019, prompto argentum has no time for UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: In which Prompto Argentum leaps to conclusions based on his friends' barely restrained flirting. Or, "Three Times Prompto Thought He'd Acquired a New Boyfriend, and the One Time He Acquired Three".





	Upgrade(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barefootwits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwits/gifts).



When Noctis maneuvers himself so that the tips of his and Prompto's fingers just brush against each other, Prompto surprises himself by not immediately freaking out. _Noct is touch starved_ , Prompto thinks, and moves a little closer to Noctis. Now the backs of his and Noct's hands touch. Prompto lets Noct take it from there.

They walk for another block, talking about the latest AssCreed DLC. Prompto is about to move away again when Noctis threads their fingers together. Prompto's heart is ready to burst. _He's holding my hand,_ Prompto's brain screams. _Noct is holding my hand like we're on a date or something. Is this a date? Should I ask if it's a date? _He takes a shaky breath--so much for trying to keep cool--and smiles at Noct. Noctis bites his lower lip and blushes and Prompto _cannot believe_ that Noctis can be so cute.

Noctis clears his throat. "If you're not okay with this--" he begins, then scratches the back of his head with his free hand. His face is getting even redder. "I mean, if you don't want--"

Prompto gives Noctis's hand a squeeze. "Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" Prompto starts swinging his and Noctis's joined hands back and forth. "Anytime you need it, I'll be okay with it."

Noct smiles, and it's like watching the sun break through cloud cover. "Just... just make sure that if you feel weird or anything--"

Prompto squeezes Noctis's hand again. It's something he could really get used to. "It's cool, Noct. Really."

Noctis bites his lower lip again. RIP, Prompto's feeble heart. "Right. Thanks." 

They walk hand in hand until they get to the end of the street, where Ignis is waiting with his car to take Noctis off to do Prince Stuff. If Ignis noticed them holding hands and thought anything of it, Prompto couldn't tell. Of course, Ignis is so _Ignis_ that Prompto's sure that no one would be able to tell if Ignis thought anything of it. Prompto gives Noctis's hand another squeeze before letting go. "See ya later."

Noctis makes a grab for Prompto's hand, threads their fingers together again. "Later, Prompto." He gives Prompto's hand a squeeze. Prompto's stomach gets warm flutters. Noctis lets go and heads off towards Ignis and the car. 

Normally, Prompto would just walk to the door of the car with Noct, say something to Ignis, and then let them get on their way. He stays away now, like back when his friendship with Noctis was new and Ignis intimidated the fuck out of him. Prompto waves at them both, watches them get into the car, then waits until the car turns a corner and leaves his line of sight. 

Prompto takes a deep breath. _Relationship upgrade_ , he thinks. _Nice._

* * *

When Ignis races to Prompto's side after Prompto's fallen flat on his ass during sparring, Prompto surprises himself by not running away. Ignis gets down on one knee to get closer to Prompto. _Like he's some kind of knight_ , Prompto's brain supplies. _Which Ignis technically is, but--_"Prompto, are you all right?" Ignis is frowning a little, but it's an "I am concerned" frown rather than an "I am experiencing second-hand embarrassment because of your fail" frown.

Prompto nods. "Yeah, I'll live, Iggy." Prompto shifts so that he's sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Guess I'll take a breather."

Ignis's face goes back to neutral. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Prompto shrugs. "Go ahead. _Mi piso es su piso_. Well, Noct and his dad's _piso_ is our _piso_."

Ignis lets out a little snort, which is now in a competition with Noct's blushing as the most adorable thing Prompto has ever witnessed. Besides chocobos, of course.

Ignis sits down cross-legged, at an angle to Prompto. "I ask that you forgive me. In my zeal, I had become unaware of--"

Prompto reaches over to touch Ignis's shoulder. "It's cool, Iggy. Don't worry." It takes half a heartbeat for Prompto to realize that he's probably completely demolished Ignis's personal bubble. Prompto winces and yanks his hand away. 

Ignis's "I am concerned" frown comes back. He extends his hand to Prompto, like they're at a ball and Ignis is asking Prompto to dance. Not that Prompto has ever thought about Ignis asking him to dance during a ball. Much. "Here. Let me see it." Prompto extends his personal-bubble-busting hand to Ignis, who turns it this way and that, flexes his fingers and rotates his wrist. "No issues that I'm able to detect." Ignis's thumb is tracing random patterns on the back of Prompto's hand. "Would you like to continue our training?"

Prompto forces himself to keep his focus on Ignis's face. "Sure. We've still got a little more time to kill before Noct gets here."

Ignis nods, then presses a kiss to Prompto's knuckles. Prompto's soul leaves his body. Doesn't Ignis know about Prompto and Noctis? Did Noctis even _tell_ Ignis about Prompto and Noctis? Should _Prompto_ tell Ignis about Prompto and Noctis?

"You guys finish up early?" Noctis walks towards them and squats down. He's still flushed from whatever Gladio has been making him do.

Prompto wants to die.

He gives Noct his "this is fine" face. "We were taking a break." Ignis is still holding his hand. Why is Ignis still holding his hand? Why is Ignis still holding his hand like he's getting ready to lead Prompto through a waltz? "Iggy thought that I messed up my hand, so he was checking me out." No, Prompto! Bad Prompto! Don't say things that'll make your boyfriend get the wrong idea!

Noctis frowns. "And _are_ you all right?"

"Iggy looked my hand over, and said it was okay." Prompto takes a deep breath. Then another. "And then he kissed my hand I didn't even begin to think that Ignis would do something like that and I am so, _so_ sorry, Noct."

Noctis continues frowning, and Prompto braces himself.

"Not fair, Specs," Noct is pouting. Noct is so _cute_ when he pouts. "You haven't kissed any of _my_ injuries better since I was eight."

Ignis smiles a strange smile that Prompto's never seen on him before. He _finally_ lets go of Prompto's hand. "Well, Your Highness, if you wish to revive the tradition, I'd be happy to oblige." Prompto's soul leaves his body again.

Noct smiles. "Good."

Ignis takes Noctis's hand, brings it to his mouth, and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "As a token of my resolve." Prompto is going to die. Ignis kissing people. Ignis kissing _Noctis._ Ignis kissing Noctis after kissing _Prompto_. He isn't sure if he can keep up with all of this. Noctis is biting his lip and blushing, so maybe he can't handle it much either. Well, if Ignis is going to be their boyfriend, then the three of them have to figure out boundaries and things like that.

Prompto reminds himself to Moogle "How to have a good relationship with two boyfriends" when he gets back home.

* * *

When Gladiolus puts his arm around Prompto's shoulders in the sci-fi and fantasy section of the Librarium near Noct's apartment, Prompto surprises himself by not screaming and dropping the pile of trade paperbacks he's carrying. _Gladio's here because of the Friends and Family Sale and wanted to say hello_ , Prompto's brain decides.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Gladio rumble-purrs, leaning down to try and read the title of the trade at the top of Prompto's pile.

"It's just a bunch of comics that I mooched off of Noct," Prompto says. "They're out in trades, and there's a sale, so..."

Gladio nods. "Yeah, Noct's got pretty good taste in comics." He leans in a bit more. Prompto can smell Gladio's cologne. Which smells pretty nice, actually. "So, you want me to show you what I've got?" 

Prompto lets out a sound like a microwave that's reached zero. "Might be a little too much for me?" 

Gladiolus cups Prompto's cheek--well, more like half his face--in his hand. Gladio keeps swiping his thumb back and forth on Prompto's bottom lip. "Nah, I think you'd be able to handle it." Prompto kind of wants to suck Gladio's thumb. Is that weird? Would Gladio think it's weird? Would Iggy and Noct be okay with Prompto sucking Gladio's thumb?

"I'd say I'm surprised to see you here, Gladiolus, but we'd both know I was lying."

Gladio lets go of Prompto's face, turns to the voice, and smiles. "Hey, Iggy."

Prompto wants to die.

Ignis smiles that strange smile and steps closer to them. "The temptation was too much to resist, I suppose."

Gladio shrugs. "You know me."

Ignis nods. "I know you, and I know what you're after." Prompto is very sure that they've forgotten about him. Rude.

"New translation of _Amor Pius_ came out this week." Gladio steps away from Prompto and leans against one of the bookshelves. Also rude. "Wanted to read it again now that the translator comes from a time when most people's delicate sensibilities've changed about two guys being in the military and in a relationship."

Ignis quirks an eyebrow. Prompto is surprised people actually do that in real life. "You'll have to tell me if it's worth a purchase."

"I'll text you my thoughts on this translation's versions of all the good parts we found the last time." Prompto's pretty sure "the good parts" means porn. Gladio and Ignis have read porn together. Classy, translated from Old Lucian porn.

Ignis _finally_ remembers that Prompto exists and turns to look at him. "Noctis and I look forward to seeing you on Friday night, Prompto."

Prompto responds automatically: "Wouldn't miss it."

"Wouldn't be the same without you, Blondie," Gladio adds. He gives Prompto's shoulder a squeeze and walks off.

Ignis strokes Prompto's forearm and goes off in another direction.

Prompto sets his pile of trades on the floor and gets out his phone. He pulls up Moogle. _How to have a good relationship with three boyfriends,_ he types into the search bar.

* * *

It's a typical Friday game night at Noct's apartment. As usual, Noctis has player one side and Prompto has player two. Noctis is sprawled on the couch, making sure some part of him is stretched over Prompto's lap; this set, it's his legs. Gladiolus is leaning over the back of the couch, squeezing Prompto's shoulder whenever Prompto does something clutch and patting Noct's thigh whenever _he_ does something clutch.

The scent of curry is coming in from the kitchen. In between rounds, Prompto finds himself turning to watch Ignis stirring the pot and adjusting the heat for the fried pork cutlet. Noctis and Gladio are doing the same.

It takes another two sets for Ignis to announce that dinner will be served soon. Gladio pushes himself off of the back of the couch and heads over to the kitchen.

Prompto shoves Noct's legs off his lap, stands up, and stretches. "Dibs on setting the table!"

Noctis, still mostly on the couch, stretches, too. "All yours. 'm clearing out the stuff here."

Table cleared and set, food steaming and served, and they all don't look like a bunch of gremlins. Well, three gremlins and one Ignis.

Noct and Gladio have just started cutting pieces from their pork cutlets when Ignis clears his throat. "I fear that I haven't been completely truthful with you all."

Noctis shifts in his chair. Gladiolus darts his eyes from one person to another. Their knives and forks are still in their hands. Prompto eats a spoonful of curry, because horrifying revelations go over better on a full stomach.

Ignis takes a breath. "I in no way wish to demean or invalidate the friendship that we four have developed. It is something that I cherish highly and this is a decision that I do not take lightly." He takes another breath and closes his eyes. Prompto wants to give him a hug, but that probably wouldn't go over well right now. "I have, of late, been acting rather... forward with you all." Ignis's voice is too steady and controlled, like if he didn't keep it in, he'd be freaking out as badly as Prompto normally does. His face is getting very, very red. "My behavior is the result of having... developed... romantic feelings... for the three of you."

Prompto frowns and tilts his head to the side. There is the clatter of utensils hitting plates. Ignis keeps on keeping on: "I would be happy to explore the possibilities of a relationship or relationships, yet I understand completely if this revelation is unwelcome. If you prefer, I will mention it no more and would happily remain your friend, associate, and comrade." PromptoArgentum.exe has stopped working. And, if looking around the table was any indication, GladiolusAmicitia.exe and NoctisLucisCaelum.exe have just frozen up, too.

Gladio is the first one to start up again and lets out a large huff. "Couldn't've put it better myself, Iggy," he replies. "Always did kick my ass in rhetoric." Prompto blinks. Ignis's eyes snap open, they go wide, and he turns to look at Gladio. 

"Um..." Noctis says. "Same?" Prompto's jaw drops. It literally drops. He hadn't even known that people could actually drop their jaws. Then Ignis flops back down on his chair and _his_ jaw drops, too. His face is still red, but getting back to normal.

Prompto's brain has finally finished rebooting. "But," he says, "Haven't we been dating already?"

The other three look at him like he's grown another head. "The hand holding, and the kissing, and the touching? Talking about translations of two thousand year old porn?"

" _Amor Pius_ isn't _all_ about sex," Gladio mutters.

"And what it _does_ have is shrouded in metaphor," Ignis adds. 

"We've held hands," Noctis says, "but we didn't do any _kissing_. Didn't you think it was weird for your boyfriends not to kiss you?"

"I didn't want to do anything that you weren't comfortable with!" Prompto's voice is getting screechy. "I don't want to push you to do stuff you don't want!"

Noctis leans over, grabs Prompto's face in both hands, and presses his lips to Prompto's. Their noses mash and their teeth click together a few times before they both get their bearings. When Noctis pulls away, Prompto can only manage a breathy "Oh."

"This doesn't feel weird, does it?" Noctis says softly.

Prompto shakes his head.

He gets in another breath before Ignis cups Prompto's chin, which somehow makes Prompto's whole body swivel towards Ignis. Ignis doesn't kiss like Noctis. Like with everything else, Ignis just seems to know what he's doing naturally. Which includes knowing when to add tongue. When Ignis pulls away, Prompto manages a shaky "Wow."

Prompto forces himself not to pass out when Gladio--when had he gotten to Prompto's side?--bends down for _his_ kiss. Like with Ignis, there's tongue. Unlike Ignis, Gladio gets in a few squeezes of Prompto's ass. As Gladio pulls away, he whispers, "Told you you could handle it."

Gladio's body isn't quite big enough to block the sight of Noctis gently biting Ignis's bottom lip. Prompto isn't surprised by how hot he finds it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, barefootwits! I hope you enjoy your OT4 gift! I'm sorry that it isn't exactly what you asked for, but Prompto took over and wouldn't let go.


End file.
